


Packs of Leaves

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: Sherlock & Watson on Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: The residents of flat 221B Baker Street are getting ready for the holidays, and consulting detective Sherlock Holmes has many questions this Christmas season—like why John is hanging groups of dangling plants onto the ceiling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightcalligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcalligraphy/gifts).



> I'm officially back, and this fic here is gifted to midnightcaligraphy. Thanks again and happy holidays!
> 
> The fic takes place a day or two before Christmas, because the residents of 221B still haven't finished setting everything up yet.
> 
> Characterization is probably off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays! o{|:D

Of all the festive celebrations that were acknowledged by the human race, Christmas would probably be considered Sherlock's favorite. Lights would be strung around the apartment, there'd be a tree put up by the—left hand—side of the fireplace, and Mrs. Hudson would come up with a tray of biscuits and tea for the company.

Sherlock stood by the window, practicing Christmas tunes with his violin. Sometimes, while he played, he'd find himself doing a bit of a merry jig. He presumed it was a galvanized reaction, most likely to the stimulation of his 'holiday spirit.'

As Holmes continued to read the music, he could hear John walking around hanging things up on the ceiling. The sound of a footstool being pushed around the floor of the apartment was enough for Sherlock to deduce the scenario occurring behind him.

"I never took you for a Christmas man, Sherlock."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't think many people would."

"I think it suits you."

Holmes spun around, "And what makes you say that?"

John shrugged, though a smile was quite apparent on his face, "I don't know, I just think it does." He then pushed the stool a little closer to where Sherlock was standing, before climbing on top of it and hanging another ornamented bundle of leaves onto the ceiling.

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Is that really a type of Christmas decoration? Or did you just want to give the ceiling some color?"

John froze in the midst of hanging one up, looking down at Sherlock—mouth slightly agape, "...you're joking, right?"

"I most certainly am not-"

"It's mistletoe Sherlock!" John exclaimed, "For God's sake did you 'delete' _that_ from your memory as well-"

"Hard-drive."

The doctor shook his head in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's not that big a deal John!" Sherlock hated it when John criticized him for his lack of knowledge in certain fields. Why was was it so wrong that he didn't know what 'mistletoe' was, or about the 'solar system?' It wasn't like those things _mattered_. They were just useless pieces of information people filed their heads with. People like John.

Sherlock's flatmate stared at him for another moment, before turning back to the plant in his hands. "...mistletoe, is a traditional, decorative item used during the holiday season," he started, "it even has a special purpose, too."

"And what might that be?"

The detective happened to spot a red hue fill John's cheeks. The doctor gave a short cough, descending from the footstool, "Well, it's uh...p-people say," John stood in front of his roommate, avoiding eye contact while doing so, "when two people are standing under mistletoe, they have to..."

"What do they have to do, John?"

There was a moment of silence between the two, and it was a bit more awkward on John's side than Sherlock's. The detective was able to sense this, and decided to ask again, "What do they have to do?"

The blood flowing to John's face seemed to have doubled in mere seconds, before his eyes finally met Sherlock's. He started to stand on his toes, reaching eye level on Holmes. His hands rested gently on Sherlock's chest for support, and the detective was starting to get a lot more curious about what exactly two people had to do under this decorative, leafy bundle.

"They..." John leaned closer.

"'They what,' John-"

John's lips pressed gently against the detective's, and for a fleeting moment Sherlock was still unable to process what was happening. It was taking him a lot longer to put together what exactly the connection between mistletoe and _this_ was...

It only occurred to him that this _was_ what people were meant to do under mistletoe after John had pulled back. The doctor seemed quite flushed, looking away moments after his lips left Sherlock's.

"That," John mumbled.

"Oh."

Suddenly, John's hands fell from Sherlock's chest, and the detective was left standing whilst John continued to hang this 'leaves of affection' around the room.

After moments of temporary paralysis, Sherlock returned to his place by the music stand, grabbing his violin from where he had left it on the floor. As he stood ready to place the first note of "Sleigh Ride," he quickly made a mental note:

_"Mistletoe can be used to receive kisses from John."_


End file.
